User talk:Iransonic
Hi, welcome to MUGEN Database! Thanks for your edit to the Neo Sonic page. Remember to read the rules! Leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything. Enjoy fighting! -- Megadoomer (Talk) 00:58, April 9, 2011 Mugenfan here Thanks for doing gumball its good but your darwin look very tall.darwin needs to be smaller.i like it. Raman Livingstone Mugenfan Here Your TheIranSonic V2 needs a lot of fix peole are bashing it even daniel99999999gmc.you stole then applejack from mlp intro from Mr.A And turn it to Sonic.plesse Stop Stealing Pepole codes!.Make The playaple so pepole don't need to bash your creations.can you make a ducking for you creation there in'st in them I want the new TheIranSonic to be Decent in V3 Livingstone Raman Livingstone Mugenfan here well i was going to make a poster so you remember your old and new Jellypus and TheIranSonic of the genration well here Happy genrations hope you like my Picture Raman Livingstone New Rule Have you heard of the new rule no pages on W.I.P characters but you can still add W.I.Ps of characters that have already been made my someone else. Jenngra505 00:48, June 22, 2012 (UTC) Hey Theiransonic, It's Me, Noah! AngryNoahs 03:17, July 21, 2012 (UTC) Hi Hello there TIS. I'm not on Youtube anymore til further notice. I also wanted to tell you Pinkie Pie isn't a lesbian you may have been lied to so you would think she's a lesbian or maybe you bumped into a clopfic/pony pornfic. Jenngra505 (talk) 16:34, September 14, 2012 (UTC) Note: Pinkie Pie would never kill Rainbow Dash it was all just a horror movie they were working on or a scary story by Fluttershy O_o or just a misinterpretation when Pinkie Pie was destroying a Rainbow Dash cake she made for the real Rainbow Dash due to her making a mistake while frosting it or a nightmare Rainbow Dash had. Jenngra505 (talk) 15:18, October 19, 2012 (UTC) P.S I think that Rainbow Dash made each other tell scary stories while they were on their way to a Nightmare Night party (LOL Regular Show reference). T_T From TIS2012 Sorry that made you sad. I'm wondering if I can still test your characters somehow. Jenngra505 (talk) 19:10, October 21, 2012 (UTC) T_T does mean crying... Oh well *shrug*. I'm still wondering how I can test your characters. Jenngra505 (talk) 22:30, October 23, 2012 (UTC) i have a Question i need to tell you something is the Apocalytic Garfield a private char by you or Slk Mugen cause i need it for Bowser MUGEN Garfield/Odie vs Bowser round 3 and will you still make Apocalytic Odie aka IAmZeMugenKing (talk) 00:58, September 20, 2012 (UTC)AngryMugenBirds Mugenfan here Im Making Morden Angrynoahs Caurse i Want to And When Im Done with it i'll give it to you in Private and Edit it Okay On your next character If you want a sprite of Secret Squirrel, the this is it. I made this sprite based on the Donovan Cook redesign Rio Grande at your service (talk) 20:59, October 20, 2012 (UTC) Hey Iran Hello, Here Are A Few Custom Made Sprites I Requested For MUGEN Chars. I'll List Them: Red - Microsoft Sam Green - Microsoft Mike Yellow - Microsoft Mary Orange - Microsoft Anna Green (Orange Hair) - Radar Overseer Scotty (You Don't Have To Do Scotty, I Just Sprited Him). AngryNoahs (talk) 01:27, October 21, 2012 (UTC) Good Sprites Hey, maybe, can you also use your own sprites to edit Placemario's sprites (Like Super Brawl 2 Style) from your original SpongeBob's sprites like yu're doing to Dexter and replace Mr. Krabs striker with Patrick striker? I like your sprites, and I would like to see a good SpongeBob. He should also have his Super Brawl 2 stance. :D Patrick Star is not the smartest fish in the world, so am I. 04:23, October 23, 2012 (UTC) Do You Take Mugen Character Requests hey TIS2012 my favorite Mugen Character Creator. I was wondering do you take Mugen Character Requests cause I got 3 Requests. Sorry for asking -King Pig Mario11766 Nice job on Stocking's stance! Can't wait to see more. So, I heard you can't wait for ALF either. I'm glad I'm not the only one who wishes ALF was released for MUGEN. When he's released, I'm gonna make him and Garfield fight all the time (I consider them a rivalry, since both of them are my favorite comedy stars) Garfield1601 (talk) 23:46, November 28, 2012 (UTC) Idea I have a idea. When I want to beta test a character you can share the file on skydrive.live.com privately. Jenngra505 (talk) 00:06, December 1, 2012 (UTC) P.S: Characters I want to beta test: TIS V3, Spongebob, Sonic, Hand Banana, Adeline, Mr. Guy the Idiotic Joke Character, Courage and Jellypus V3 Actually I just started Jellypus & My New Self char. Spongebob, Courage & Sonic(Including Hand Banana) Are too incomplete, Adeleine won't be started for while. From TIS2012 P.S: His name is Mr. Guy The Idiotic Joke Character How much percent complete do you want the characters to be before I test them? I'll wait till one of them is 75% complete. Jenngra505 (talk) 16:53, December 1, 2012 (UTC) I Don't Know, but I've teamed up with Zobbes. Lunch Time! I'm Starving. From TIS2012 OK then. It'l be cool when I do test them. Jenngra505 (talk) 18:17, December 27, 2012 (UTC) P.S to fix Sonic's animations draw more sprites and add them to the .sff file and add usage of the sprite to the .air file. Can I test everyone Zobbes is testing? Jenngra505 (talk) 16:28, January 2, 2013 (UTC) I already knew that but thanks. Jenngra505 (talk) 01:18, January 7, 2013 (UTC) P.S Will you answer my previous question? Zobbes isn't testing any characters.TIS2012 01:32, January 7, 2013 (UTC) OK. Can I try out Neoh Sanic, Spongebob, Anime Sonic and Mugenfan the Moron? It says you are over 75% done on Spongebob, Anime Sonic and Mugenfan the Moron. Jenngra505 (talk) 19:10, January 20, 2013 (UTC) It's Sonic X Styled Sonic, Mugenfag The Gay Obese Rapist, NEOH SANIK. Plus none of them are ready & properly updated. Mugenfan is just a punching bag.TIS2012 20:00, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Sonic X is a anime which is why I typed it like that and I just had to think of something slightly less harsh for some reason that I forgot. What characters are ready for testing which is before the character gets released to the public and you sent TheSlkMugen Anime Sonic. Jenngra505 (talk) 21:21, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Yeah I know Sonic X is an Anime. Also I sent it to TheSLKMugen as gift. a giftI